He's Back
by Alice Rider
Summary: OCxN. One shot. After two years, N has finally returned, but is Arisu ready to see him again? Pardon my sucky summary skills. Hope you like it!


**Because I'm stupid and wasn't thinking "Hey, maybe everyone else doesn't live in the same little bubble of delusion that I do." I forgot that no one else knows my nicknaming system. So, Snippet is my Serperior, Marcelene is my Seviper, Drop is my Simipour, and Aries is my Reshiram. Froslass doesn't have a nickname because I couldn't think of one and Umbreon was a trade when he was an Eevee.**

I stared up at the great inflatable Pikachu that stood with an ever present smile on its face. I don't know what was so interesting about it, the colors were worn out, there were several rough patch-up jobs that ran up the seams, and the bottom was layered in graffiti. I couldn't fathom what would make anyone want to stare at it, but I guess I didn't know what most people were like. N was a mystery, after all.

I shook my head and chuckled under my breath. It's been two years and here I am still reminiscing the good old days.

_Get over it Arisu. It's been too long. N probably doesn't even remember._

There was a clown at the foot of the yellow monstrosity, performing for a group of children; they clapped in a rhythm, their laughter unbridled and joyous. I smiled faintly at them.

A small brushing at my leg broke my concentration. Sitting patiently at my feet, Umbreon watched me with careful eyes, cocking his head to the side, as if asking me something. The rest of my team looked at me with the same question in their eyes.

I laughed and smiled for them. "I'm fine you guys! Really! Let's go."

The carts of the Ferris wheel swung lightly in the soft breeze. At the foot of Nimbasa's greatest attraction, a blue haired boy stared up at the slow spinning ride in dismay.

"Austin!" I called, waving one hand in the air to catch his attention. The Ace Trainer looked away from his fear and met my eyes, waving back, the light in his eyes not exactly giving off the "thrilled" vibe. I don't think I could blame him; he was absolutely terrified of going up in the Ferris wheel. And my mood wasn't exactly at its peak either.

I stretched my arms in preparation for what I knew was coming. "You ready for this Wonder Boy?" I called him Austin exactly once a day, the rest of the time he went by Wonder Boy, a nickname I gave him on the first night we met.

"Let's do it." His hand fished out a pokeball from the depths of his pockets. He held it in between his fingers for a second then the red and white ball was spinning off of his fingertips. "Swoobat!" he yelled. A red beam released the obedient psychic bat.

I smirked. "Oh Umbreon!" I called, motioning to him with my finger. "I think Swoobat want another play date!" Umbreon barked once and raced onto the battle field, head down, tail up and wagging; I don't think I've ever met a more playful dark type.

Swoobat made this low sound that almost sounded like a moan; its trainer mimicked it. He threw his hands over his face. "Why do you do this to me Arisu?" His question was muffled by his palm.

I crossed my fingers behind my head, resting back with a mischievous grin. "Entertainment value. It never gets old." Umbreon wagged his butt in the air excitedly, awaiting orders. Swoobat hovered in the air with a grimace on its face. "You know what? I'll be nice today. You get the first move."

Wonder Boy sighed. "Lucky me." He thought for a minute, the look of despair never lifting from his features. "Swoobat, use Psybeam!"

Swoobat cried out then released a pink beam; it snaked around Umbreon like a ribbon of energy. But Umbreon just stood there, dazzled by the light wrapping around him; he sneezed and the Psybeam dissipated into the air. He looked back at me, confused as to what just happened to him. I shrugged.

"Umbreon, Bite!" I commanded, trying not to giggle.

The little dog yipped with excitement, pouncing high into the air to grab his target. Umbreon's Bites weren't vicious, not like other dark types that I had seen over the years. He was playful, almost like a child that played with his toys a little too roughly. It was the same old story in the end; the toys always end up broken.

Swoobat lay on the ground, having been nipped in the wing; its eyes rolled around in circles, sighing, "Swooooooo," in a dazed voice. A red light engulfed it, taking it back to the safety of the pokeball in Wonder Boy's hand.

"And that takes care of that." I clapped my hands for a round well fought and bowed. Umbreon raced up to me, licking my in-reach cheek. I smiled and ruffled up the fur on his head. "Good boy."

Wonder Boy stared at the pokeball in his hands grimly, then turned his accusing glare to me. "You're a dirty cheat Arisu. A dirty, little cheat." If it was a joke, it was rather dark coming from him.

"Well, would you rather have Froslass battle? How about Snippet? Or maybe even Marcelene." I motioned to my faithful team behind me. "Face it Wonder Boy, you lost this battle before you even started." A chorus of laughter echoed my own.

Wonder Boy wasn't amused. "I just don't get why you have to laugh about beating me. Poor Swoobat's had just about enough of it too. Even Nurse Joy knows that I can't win against you."

"Ok, you got me there. I do like to joke around a bit. But I can be a good sport. Send Swoobat back out." I pulled my bag off my shoulder, rummaging through the side pockets.

"She fainted," he reminded me in a cold voice.

So it was a she. "Doesn't matter. Just send her out." I dug around where the medicines should have been, growing more frustrated as I searched for a plastic bag that wouldn't show up.

"I don't see what you're getting at but fine." Disgruntled, he released his Pokémon. Swoobat drooled on the concrete in her unconsciousness.

"Aha!" I pulled a plastic bag filled with small, bronze diamonds out of the deep abyss that was my bag. With one between my fingers, I placed it on Swoobat's chest, watching the color drain from the crystal; within a matter of seconds, she was conscious again, if only a little woozy. A sip of Fresh Water helped wake her up all the way.

"See? She's fine now."

Swoobat looked at me, rather confused, made a little _pop_ sound with her lips then fluttered back over to Wonder Boy. She made the _pop_ sound again then tapped her pokeball, disappearing inside once more.

We both watched the pokeball in his hands in curiosity. A slow smile spread across his face. His eyes filled with held back laughter; so it wasn't long before he was doubled over with tears in his eyes, gasping for breath between fits of laughter.

"Wait, what just happened?" I felt like I had missed something vitally important here.

Wonder Boy straightened up, composing himself enough to answer. "She uh, she doesn't like you much."

In what universe does _pop_ translate into "I don't like you"?

I let it slide; over the course of the few weeks I've known Wonder Boy, I've found him to be rather odd in nature. And as the old saying goes, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"So, are we ever going to ride this thing?" I gazed up at the Ferris wheel in wonder. The sky around it had gone from the sweet honey tone of a late afternoon to the rich copper color of dusk as the sun glided on its path through the sky.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes. We must." I stuck my finger to the tip of his nose, smiling as he went cross eyed. "With Mew as my witness, I will help you overcome your fear of heights before the summer is over. This, I swear!"

I grabbed his wrist and hauled him to the entrance to the ride, waving goodbye to my family at the edge of the crowd. Before I disappeared through the door, I caught Snippet's eye; it was full of anger and fierce protectiveness.

I knew how Snippet felt about Wonder Boy, knew that he didn't like me hanging out with boys all by myself. And it just wasn't his daddy complex acting up. Snippet and I were closer than any of my family had ever been, and he just didn't want me to be hurt again. Two years was a long time to recover.

The glass door closed with a soft _click_ behind me; the conductor waved us off with a smile.

The metal arm raised the glass car slowly into the darkening sky. Wonder Boy sat across from me, huddled into a little ball. I smiled, and stared out the glass, letting memories take me on a nostalgia trip that I'd regret later.

_"I have something to tell you."_

_ Say it, you thick headed boy._

_ "I'm the king of Team Plasma."_

That day he sat so close to me, barely an inch of space between us. The air had been filled with so much tension that day.

I used to avoid him so much, tried to get around him and his accursed ninja squadron. It pained me now, knowing that I realized far too late and let him fly out of my life.

The ride was approaching the tip of the arc when the car gave a small jolt and the engine cut off.

"Wh-why did the ride stop? We're so high up. Arisu, why did we stop?" Wonder Boy's voice rose an octave with every hysterical question that he asked.

"It's a Ferris wheel. It's supposed to stop high up. That way we can watch the sunset." I silently thanked and cursed the conductor for his sense of humor.

"I don't want to watch it from up here! I prefer the ground!"

I stood up and took the seat next to him, throwing my arm around his shoulder. "Hey, hey, look at me. Don't look anywhere else. Just look at me."

But I hadn't realized how close our faces would be. All I could see was his scared expression and his river blue eyes shining in the light of the dying sun. It would have been a romantic scene for a book, two teens in a glass Ferris wheel, staring into each others' eyes, drenched in the last rays of the setting sun. But my heart was far away, hidden where I couldn't find it.

"They're so sad," he whispered quietly.

His voice made me jump back a little, the sound of something breaking the silence between us shocking me more than his statement.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're always so sad. Why is that?"

I pulled away, elbows on my knees, head hidden in my hands. "It's a long story."

"I think we have some time."

I sighed, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I had a friend and he took me up in this Ferris wheel once. But he's gone now and I don't know where he is. I just miss him is all."

"I thought you said it was a long story."

"Call it the abridged version. The other version isn't very pretty." I looked up, just in time for the sun to finally disappear over the horizon. The darkness of night engulfed the land for only a moment, and then the lights of the city and night Pokémon broke through the ink that covered Unova.

The Ferris wheel jolted to life and began its decent to the ground. "Well, I'm sure you'll see him again soon. If you care for someone this much, the separation can't last forever."

"That's sweet Wonder Boy. That's real sweet." I chuckled, to humor him. But what did he know about love and life? He was still just a kid.

"This is our stop." The ride stopped and the glass door squeaked open, finally letting me off of this melancholy trip from hell.

Once outside, I hugged Wonder Boy and told him I'd see him around. I watched him walk away before I even dared to take a step.

Snippet was the first to reach me, tail wrapping around me to keep me from falling over as I broke down. He carried me over to a nearby bench, coiling around me like a security blanket, cooing soft sounds in my ear. Marcelene nudged her head in my hair, Umbreon got up on his hand legs and licked my arm, and Drop and Froslass hung over my knees and gave a sad sort of sigh.

I wiped away the tears and hugged them all. I hated to worry them all like this. The break downs had stopped so long ago.

"I'm sorry you guys. I am. I'm better now though. Let's go home, ok?" Right now, all I wanted to do was crash on my bed in my little house at the edge of Nimbasa with my family curled around me and not wake up until two in the afternoon tomorrow.

My steps wobbled a bit so the snakes alternated in giving a slight lift if I stumbled. My feet stopped without me ordering them to. Before me, the giant inflatable Pikachu loomed over the crosswalk. The clown from before was gone, a new one, armed with an arsenal of colorful balloons, danced under the tacky Pikachu. I gazed up at it, wondering what was going through his head as he stood here, in this very spot, waiting for me. Maybe his mind hadn't even been on it in the first place; maybe he had been daydreaming about something else. Snippet nudged me to keep moving; he knew what this Pikachu meant, he had been there that day. I patted him softly.

"I'm ok. I promise."

"Arisu."

I didn't move, didn't react. Over the course of two years, my mind had conjured up so many N's that I heard his voice everywhere I went.

A hand landed gently on my shoulder. I froze. Never before had one of my hallucinations actually _touched_ me.

"Arisu."

I looked up, saw the same sweet, innocent smile that has haunted my dreams for the past two years, gazed into the eyes that had picked me apart since the very meeting. N's expression was unreadable.

I backed away from his touch, one hand over my agape mouth. Snippet moved in, rose up and opened his mouth in a terrible roar, as if he were about to eat the boy with the tea green hair that I was sure wasn't an illusion anymore.

I put a hand on Snippet's torso and the grass snake slunk down, a growl still in his throat. Marcelene hissed. I felt the others move into a position where they could strike at any moment. Even Aries, who was tucked away in his master ball dangling on my bracelet, reacted to N; the tiny ball radiated heat.

I took one step towards N, and he towards me.

_Slap_.

My hand lashed out, connecting with his cheek. N looked at me, bewildered, one hand on the red mark on his cheek.

"You jerk! You left me alone for _two_ years N! How could you do that? You just left me in the dark for two years! Where the hell were you? I looked everywhere for you!" The tears started again, took the power out of my voice. "Where were you?"

N didn't answer, he just watched me cry for a second. Then he moved. It was before I knew what he had done, before Snippet could eat him, before Marcelene could pump him full of venom, before Umbreon could bite like a real dark type, before Drop could scald him, before Froslass could freeze him solid. He grabbed my wrists and pressed his lips against mine.

I fought him, tried to pull away, but he was relentless, wouldn't let me go. With every beat of my heart that he kissed me, my resolve grew weaker and weaker, my anger dimmed until all that was left was the girl that had fallen so hard for a boy who left her.

My tears dripped down my cheeks as I closed my eyes, and I tasted salt on my lips as I kissed him back with everything I had.

N pulled away, leaving me to trail after him. Air was something I had forgotten entirely when our lips met and now my lungs heaved for oxygen. Apparently he had forgotten to breathe too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Arisu." His hands cupped my face delicately, wiping away the tears that dripped down from the corner of my eyes. "But I came back for you. Like I promised I would."

His words only caused a new wave of tears to leak from my eyes. I had missed his voice, his eyes, his smile so much that, only now, I realized how hurt I had been without him. I buried my face in his chest, wrapped my arms around him for fear that he would turn out to be a mirage and slip through my fingers.

"Please don't leave me again. Please," I begged in a small broken whisper.

His lips touched my forehead lightly. "Never again." He held me in his arms for a long time, until the waterworks had stopped and my sniffling calmed down. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I love you."


End file.
